


Принять наследство, сохранить наследие

by KirenF



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, от неловких незнакомцев до неловких возлюбленных, персонажи много болтают, реально много, своеобразная романтика, тайна мимо пробегала
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirenF/pseuds/KirenF
Summary: Энди побарабанил пальцами по пластиковой чашке, отпил из неё и аккуратно поставил на свободный край стола так, что в любую секунду она могла опрокинуться. Именно в тот момент Эллиот с внутренним ликованием осознал, в чём дело, — в их фермере заключён хаос, который периодически пытается вырваться наружу.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 2





	1. Недосказанность

**Author's Note:**

> Да, в мире Stardew свои религиозные особенности и совершенно другая мифология, но опустим этот момент. В моей истории жители читали наши сказки по умолчанию. Что меня действительно волнует, так это долго ещё Эллиот будет находиться в совершенно не приспособленном для нормальной жизни сарае.

Эллиот не любил сырость и промозглый ветер, несмотря на то, что выбрал соседствовать с морем и искренне любил проводить время, наблюдая за мерным покачиванием волн. При любой непогоде он, по обыкновению, запирался дома и отрезал себе возможность в очередной раз отложить работу над романом. Поскольку развлечений в его каморке было немного, Эллиот садился за рабочий стол, раз за разом складывал слова в связные фразы, и даже не помнил, когда в последний раз был доволен написанным. Предложения получались корявыми, не отражали суть так, как ему бы хотелось. Сама работа перестала приносить удовольствие. Эллиот попортил уйму бумаги: смятые комки валялись тут и там, в основном незаконченные эпизоды, краткие заметки, черновики, не достойные редакции. Его непростая борьба с собой каждый раз заканчивалась одинаково: он в расстройстве бросал карандаш и какое-то время садился терзать старенькое пианино.

Эллиот продержался два сезона, прежде чем привычная рутина стала совсем уж невыносимой.

Тем поздним осенним вечером он сидел на небольшой лавочке перед родным инструментом, чувствуя, как нарастает ноющая боль в плечах от неудобной позы. Эллиот не играл, но неспешно перебирал гладкие клавиши и в промежутках прислушивался к буре, которая свирепствовала снаружи: периодически сверкала молния, а за ней следовал оглушающий грохот грома. Эллиот рассеянно подумал о том, что нужно заделать щель в оконной раме, и лучше прямо с утра — иначе он рискует слечь из-за сквозняка в доме.

Когда порыв ветра задул фигурную свечу, которую он заранее поместил на верхнюю крышку рядом с собой, едва различимый запах дыма словно пробудил его ото сна: Эллиот зажмурился, затем распахнул глаза и медленно потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Разумнее всего было бы приготовиться ко сну — завтра его ждёт плодотворная и долгая работа, потому что он не выполнил норму слов за день, но при мысли о том, что придётся лечь на жёсткий холодный матрац становилось дурно.

Эллиоту страшно захотелось выйти за пределы четырёх стен.

Он сел боком, перекинул ноги через сидушку и поставил их на пол с тихим стуком. От длительной неподвижности они казались чужими и ватными. Эллиот покрутил шеей, осторожно помассировал больные участки, и посмотрел на ярко-красный кусок накидки, который выглядывал из-под тяжёлой зимней куртки. Одна из его немногочисленных пожиток. После того, как закончил обустраивать дом, по случаю переезда захватил с собой немногое: несколько комплектов одежды на смену, набор для гигиены, походный термос, последние сбережения и старый потрёпанный мобильник для связи с издательством. Вся его верхняя одежда уместилась на одном крючке, который он же и прикрепил. Помнилось, Клинт с явной насмешкой поинтересовался, для чего ему саморезы и не нужна ли помощь, чтобы его хибара, не дай Йоба, не обрушилась на дурную голову. От помощи Эллиот вежливо отказался, ведь писатель — это не приговор, кто бы там что ни думал.

Затея с прогулкой казалась всё привлекательнее, поэтому Эллиот подошёл к столу и задул ещё не погасшую свечу, спешно нацепил накидку в коридоре, аккуратно заправив волосы под капюшон, и вышел за дверь.

Ботинки сразу же провалились в сырой песок, настолько размытый, что всюду виднелись бесформенные лужи. Наравне с небом бесновалось море: волны шумели и обрушивались на берег, будто соревновались, кто быстрее поглотит несчастный клочок земли. Эллиот придерживал капюшон рукой, чтобы его не сорвало первым же порывом холодного ветра, и начал неспешно отходить от дома. Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, поэтому нужно тщательнее смотреть под ноги, но Эллиот то и дело поворачивал голову в сторону рыбацкой хижины Вилли. Старина Вилли уже наверняка лег спать, если не выпивал очередную пинту в баре — свет в домике не горел. Эллиот прошёл ещё немного вперёд, пока не заметил нечто яркое вдалеке, на краю помоста. От неожиданности он замер. Ледяные капли попадали на лицо, но Эллиот не отрывал взгляда от увиденного.

Цветное пятно, не вписывающееся в атмосферу, словно кто-то выплеснул палитру на блеклый фон. Чужеродное и явно принадлежащее человеку.

Очень плохой знак.

Грудную клетку сдавило дурным предчувствием, и под грохотание над головой Эллиот поспешил к нему, против ветра, с каждым шагом всё чётче различая картинку перед собой.

Платок. Это был пёстрый платок, накинутый на плечи, с абстрактным узором, слишком смахивающим на стиль граффити. Его свободная часть колыхалась на ветру, укрывая собой человеческую фигуру. Подобравшись ближе, Эллиот узнал в ней их фермера — Энди.

Его вымокшие, крашеные в салатовый цвет волосы напоминали свисающую тину. В свете молнии он был похож на утопленника, и Эллиот вздрогнул от пришедшего на ум сравнения, слишком подходящего, чтобы тут же о нём забыть. Энди стоял к нему спиной, неподвижно, склонившись к воде, будто что-то высматривал.

— Энди? — достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали, окликнул Эллиот. Фермер дёрнулся, затем выпрямился и обернулся на зов.

Как и всегда, лицо Энди походило на застывшую маску, лишённую эмоций, безжизненную и постоянную. Там, посреди неистовства природы, это выражение особенно ощущалось как злая и жестокая шутка.

Эллиот, с колотящимся сердцем, медленно подошёл ещё ближе:

— Почему ты здесь в разгар грозы? Что-то случилось?

— Случилось, — машинально повторил Энди и встряхнул головой, — Случилось? Н-нет, ничего не случилось. Мне захотелось прогуляться, — он шумно выдохнул, кинул быстрый взгляд вниз и подобрал края платка, скрестив руки на груди.

Эллиот обратил внимание на его трясущиеся пальцы. И не поверил ни единому слову.

Сейчас это не имело значения: Энди мог сказать любую чушь, и Эллиот бы с ним согласился, поддержал любую выдумку. Заставлять его нервничать опасно и глупо.

Поэтому нарочито легким тоном он сказал:

— Конечно. Послушай, моя хижина не эталон уюта, но там хотя бы тепло. И у меня найдётся полный термос горячего травяного чая. Сбор Леи, лучший из лучших. Или, может, что-нибудь покрепче, если хочешь? Я буду счастлив, если ты составишь мне компанию. Отогреешься, побеседуем... Что скажешь?

Энди пристально смотрел на Эллиота, не отводя взгляда, словно ждал продолжения. Когда Эллиот собрался попробовать ещё раз, убедить другими словами пойти за ним, главное подальше от проклятого края, Энди ответил:

— Да, — вышло хрипло и едва слышно. С короткой заминкой Энди уже громче добавил, — Да, хорошо.

— Ч _у_ дно, — Эллиот удержался от облегченного вздоха. Ярко сверкнула молния, так близко, что он пошатнулся, мазнув выбившимися из-под накидки сырыми прядями волос себе по лицу. Эллиот охнул и, напряжённо посмотрев на Энди, махнул рукой в сторону хижины, — Тогда поскорее в дом, не будем гневить судьбу.

Фермер кивнул. На мгновение, повернув голову, он снова взглянул на воду, по которой шла рябь, но после сразу приблизился к Эллиоту, и вместе они быстрым шагом направились в сторону лачуги.

Эллиоту всю дорогу хотелось схватить Энди за руку, сжать крепко, чтобы ощутить, что тот всё ещё здесь и в последний момент не изменит своего решения.

Но это было бы грубо.

* * *

Они залетели в помещение вдвоем. Эллиот начал надёжно запирать входную дверь, предоставляя гостю располагаться самому, но когда он закончил и повернулся, чтобы повесить накидку, то увидел, что Энди сделал всего пару шагов от порога. Тот всматривался в очертания предметов в комнате, разок приложил ладонь к деревянной стенке, оставив на ней влажный след, и сразу же её отдернул. Кажется, незнакомая территория полностью сбила его с толку.

Энди повернул к нему голову:

— Тут довольно темно, — прошептал он и переступил с ноги на ногу, — Тебе так комфортно, или...?

Свет. Ну разумеется, он совсем забыл про свет. Какая нелепая оплошность.

— Нет. Конечно, некомфортно, — досадливо поморщился Эллиот, — Прошу меня извинить за полумрак — я погасил свечи перед выходом. Мигом это исправлю, — он коротко хлопнул в ладоши, затем в спешке прошёл мимо гостя, но, заметив, что за ним не следуют, обернулся, — Сможешь дойти до стула или нужна помощь?

Энди отрицательно покачал головой и пояснил:

— Мои глаза в порядке, и я всё вижу, просто… Чтоб меня. Я же промок до нитки и устрою тебе беспорядок, — Энди убрал прилипшие ко лбу волосы и начал аккуратно сворачивать платок, чтобы вода перестала стекать на пол.

— Ох, это не проблема, не беспокойся об этом! Проходи, ничего страшного, — Эллиот в задумчивости обвёл комнату взглядом, затем провёл рукой по ближайшему столику, который служил подставкой под цветы и складом для канцелярии, в надежде выцепить коробок спичек. Ничего не вышло, и тогда Эллиот передвинул стопку чистых листов бумаги — за ними коробок и нашёлся. С внутренним облегчением Эллиот взял его в руку и потряс им в воздухе.

Энди уже успел снять ботинки и пройти в саму комнату, на что Эллиот сам себе кивнул.

— Я найду для тебя вещи на смену, а твои оставим сушиться, — на ходу решил он и подошёл к рабочему месту. Когда Эллиот зажёг спичку и поднёс её к свече, то продолжил, — Подожди немного, я только…

— Эллиот, не нужно. Спасибо за заботу, но это плохая идея.

— Плохая? У меня сквозняк, а ты в сырой одежде! Нет-нет-нет, так не пойдёт. Если всё дело в смущении, то я отвернусь.

— Да что ты. Пожалуйста, смотри сколько угодно. Мой холодный и мокрый зад важная достопримечательность города Пеликан, почти чудо Долины, — размеренно сказал Энди, вцепившись одной рукой себе в плечо.

Эллиот почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, и в растерянности посмотрел на Энди. Тот тихо вздохнул:

— Извини. Это… Просто ирония. Я, наверно, сделаю значок «просто ирония» и прицеплю вот сюда, — Энди смял ткань кофты в небольшую складку на уровне груди, —Чтобы, при случае, отсылаться к нему и перестать нервировать жителей: Пенни уже начинает заикаться, когда я с ней заговариваю.

Неудивительно. Мальчик с ледяным осколком в сердце пытается шутить — вот как это выглядело.

И хотя Эллиот не считал Энди "холодным", — он его совсем не знал, чтобы делать выводы, — главная проблема оставалась и заключалась в том, что разговаривать с ним очень непросто. Большая часть жителей с этим бы согласилась.

— Вместо значка ты можешь… — осторожно начал Эллиот, — Не уверен, ни в коем случае не хочу тебя оскорбить, но всё же немного использовать мимику? Возможно, менять интонацию, чтобы быть правильно понятым?

Энди промолчал, продолжая смотреть на него. Эллиот дёрнул пуговицу на жилете, затем упёрся ладонью в край стола. Он сразу пожалел о том, что умудрился задеть Энди бестактными предложениями, и собрался прервать неловкую тишину, чтобы извиниться, но тот первым отвёл взгляд и пожал плечами:

— Значки прикольнее, не считаешь? Хотя совет настолько уникальный, что я обещаю подумать на досуге, — сказал Энди, на последней фразе постучав кончиком указательного пальца по кофте.

Эллиот натянуто улыбнулся. Снова ирония. Что ж, намёк понят. И правда удобно.

В тот момент он думал лишь о двух вещах. Первая — вечер обещает быть очень долгим, и лучше следить за языком.

Вторая — им нужно выпить. Причём как можно скорее.


	2. Море волнуется — два

* * *

Есть что-то особое в том, как выглядит другой человек в твоей одежде. Он как по волшебству становится если не полностью «своим», то точно частью личной комфортной обстановки. Даже несмотря на то, что ему совершенно не идет твой стиль: слишком монохромный, недостаточно ярких, ядовитых цветов и никакой больше неряшливости. Такой ему, на удивление, подходящей.

И даже если у вас разный размер одежды. _Тем более_ если разный.

— Спасибо, — резко сказал Энди, прижимая ткань сорочки ближе к телу, — Застегивать не буду, извини, иначе она… Ну, ты понял.

— Конечно, — кивнул Эллиот и прочистил горло, — Не волнуйся: вещь домашняя. Ты немного шире в плечах, но за неимением лучшего…

— Ага.

— Верно.

Глядя на застывшего статуей Энди, Эллиот задумался, насколько нужно быть физически развитым и выносливым, чтобы в одиночку заниматься обустройством давно заброшенного участка. Когда он осознал, что не переставал открыто пялиться, то спешно отвёл взгляд и преувеличенно бодро всплеснул руками:

— Совсем я негодный хозяин! Присаживайся, Энди, у меня есть… стул. Я налью нам чего-нибудь для лучшего хода беседы, — жестом он указал на свободное место в углу, и когда Энди принял его предложение, то спешно забрал у изголовья кровати термос, наощупь ещё хранящий тепло.

На него одна на другую были надеты пара чашек, одна из которых, деревянная, — подарок Леи на новоселье. Такой же ручной работы, как и маленькая куколка из соломы на верхней крышке пианино, которую рассматривал Энди, сцепив руки в замок. Точнее сказать… Гипнотизировал? Считав его неподвижный взгляд, Эллиот убедился, что без эля им никак не обойтись, и нашарил под кроватью еще не тронутую бутылку на «особый случай».

Более особого случая даже с его богатой фантазией не представишь.

— Так… Ты говорил, что пишешь? — подал голос Энди, когда Эллиот начал разливать спиртное.

— Точно, — он облегчённо выдохнул, довольный выбранной темой, — Знаешь, я искал место вдохновляющее, с размеренной жизнью, чтобы полностью посвятить себя любимому делу. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Пеликан оказался чудесным выбором: именно здесь я могу быть достаточно продуктивным для завершения своей книги.

— О чём они, твои книги?

Энди оторвался от игры в гляделки с сувениром и с кивком взял предложенный напиток, переключая всё внимание на Эллиота. Тот присел на придвинутую к столу лавочку и в задумчивости заправил выбившиеся пряди волос за уши.

— О многом. Но если говорить о конкретике, то в своей истории я переосмысливаю старую легенду. Видишь ли, этот край не только живописен, но и, как утверждают жители, хранит множество любопытных тайн.

— Вот как. Нравится мистика? — Эллиот мог бы поклясться, что у Энди на мгновение дернулся уголок губ в подобии улыбки, но тот сразу же заслонил их выражение чашкой.

— Она… волнующая. А тебе, кажется, тоже есть, что рассказать на эту тему.

— Мне? С чего ты взял, Эллиот? Я переехал совсем недавно, и года не прошло.

— Немного писательской интуиции, немного событий из жизни. Взять хотя бы твоё совсем недавнее присутствие на пирсе. Скажем, ты словно и не приходил, а был там всё время.

К концу фразы свеча на столе потухла, и Эллиот замер, в растерянности переводя взгляд с неё на Энди и обратно, словно ожидал объяснений или больше магических фокусов от своего гостя. Вместо этого Энди потянулся за спичками и, когда вспыхнуло маленькое пламя, спокойно сказал:

— Так и есть. По-хорошему, духам не положено покидать место гибели, но ты был очень вежлив…

Когда до Эллиота дошло, что Энди только что сказал, сердце забилось так часто, что стало тяжело дышать. Он сжал руки в кулаки, пододвинул их ближе к груди и рвано вдохнул, поймав ничего не выражающий взгляд напротив. Энди тряхнул головой и положил ладонь на середину расстояния между ними:

— Эй. Расслабься, Эллиот, ты просто забавно реагируешь на своё же воображение, а я решил поддержать. Обычная шутка.

— Несмешно, — жёстко отрезал Эллиот, когда удалось восстановить сбившееся дыхание, и скрестил руки на груди, — Мне совсем не весело, Энди! Я не понимаю тебя. Не понимаю, когда ты говоришь серьезно, а когда нет.

— Да, мой косяк, — кивнул Энди и отвёл взгляд, — Ты абсолютно прав, извини меня, пожалуйста, — через короткую паузу он добавил, — Если от этого станет легче, то я нервничаю, поэтому говорю ерунду.

— А по тебе не скажешь, — холодно отозвался Эллиот, чувствуя стыд за свою бурную реакцию.

Какое-то время они сидели в молчании, и Эллиот уже трижды успел проклясть чёртову бурю, которая и не собиралась затихать, пока тишину не прервало спокойное:

— Почему тебя это так задело?

Хороший вопрос, меткий. Эллиот промолчал и сделал большой глоток эля, ожидая, пока по телу постепенно не разольётся приятное тепло. Нужный ответ в голову не приходил. Правду о том, что подумал, когда увидел человеческий силуэт на краю помоста? Исключено: своими страхами он больше делиться не намерен. Лгать об оскорблённом человеческом достоинстве? До такого Эллиот даже по пьяни опускаться не готов. Но Энди выручил его своей безжалостной проницательностью:

— Оу, — встрепенулся он, приковывая к себе внимание, — Кажется, я знаю. Ты решил, что я хочу утопиться, верно? — не получив ответа, он продолжил, — Круг замкнулся. Поэтому пригласил меня к себе? Что ж, спасибо, что решил спасти, но всё не так. И, поверь, я не собирался играть на твоих переживаниях.

Усталый, Эллиот покачал головой:

— Энди, пойми меня правильно, ни один человек, беспокоящийся за свою жизнь, не выйдет из дома в такую погоду. Особенно в столь поздний час.

— Ты вышел.

— Что ж, это… Исключение из правил: обычно я провожу весь день в помещении. К тому же, не собирался гулять, а вышел подышать и был рядом с домом, пока не заметил тебя.

Энди пожал плечами и бесстрастно ответил:

— Если ты собрался меня успокаивать, то я не совсем не против — даже могу исковеркать историю. Добавить, допустим, то, как страшно страдаю.... Но только потому что уже успел всё испортить, а ты очень хочешь побыть спасателем.

Эллиот несогласно фыркнул, но отсалютовал чашкой, мол давай, за язык никто не тянул, сам вызвался на роль рассказчика.

— Хорошо, тогда так… Эллиот, вообрази, что следующие слова я говорю с сарказмом. Так вот, каждый мой день очередная пытка, которую я никак не решался прервать. Но сегодня понял — это особенный день. Да, выбрал подходящий момент: все сидят по домам, в комфорте, никто не должен был помешать, но ты героически пресёк мою последнюю возможность. Видишь ли, я постоянно просыпаюсь с одним и тем же вопросом. Когда?

— Когда?

— Да. Когда же у меня получится проспать эти сраные шесть утра?

Губы Эллиота изогнулись в улыбке:

— Понимаю, причина веская.

— А цены на обеды у Гаса, Эллиот? Я живу на одном амаранте. В хорошие дни. В очень хорошие на ежевике.

— Я полностью согласен, воистину ужасно.

— Значит, ты понимаешь, почему дальше так продолжаться не могло. Я принял решение и душ, потому что у меня ещё нет пристройки, а баня закрыта на ремонт.

Эллиот рассмеялся, впервые за вечер расслабляясь в присутствии Энди.

А ведь тот мог бы быть достаточно харизматичным, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание уже по иным причинам, но почему-то отказывается этим пользоваться. Сводит всё к неотёсанным и даже грубым, из-за отсутствия эмоционального контекста, шуткам. Зачем?

Эллиот подумал, что именно этот вопрос полностью описывал Энди как человека, и чуть поддался вперед:

— И всё же, Энди, будь так любезен, удовлетвори моё любопытство: зачем ты пришёл туда на самом деле?

— Я… — Энди, в свою очередь, тоже немного наклонился, и они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока тот не прошептал: — Не хочу выставлять себя ещё большим идиотом.

— У меня и в мыслях не было! Немного странный — да, но точно не идиот. Не думаю, что тебе удастся изменить моё мнение одной историей.

— И как тут откажешь. Что ж, ладно, ты заслуживаешь знать. Мне нужно было убедиться, что человек жив. Это не то, что можно отложить до утра. Как пожар. Никто не ляжет спать во время пожара. Ну, честно говоря, я бы мог, после двенадцати-то часов работы на поле.

— Я не совсем... Ты подумал, что _кто-то_ может умереть? Здесь, на причале?

— Знаю, как это звучит, но… Мне снятся кошмары, — Энди прочистил горло и повернул голову к окну, — Довольно часто, в последнее время ещё чаще.

Бывают вот такие: от них не вскакиваешь в холодном поту, не кричишь от страха, и всё, что там происходило, кажется совершенно нормальным. Пока ты не просыпаешься и не начинаешь размышлять. Возможно, я бы даже не чувствовал себя дерьмово, если бы не начал. И… Не хочу вдаваться в детали, но кратко: мне снилось, что человек снова захотел убить себя. Догадайся как — пойти топиться, верно. А я мог думать только о том, что всё так и должно быть. Ужасно, да? Поэтому… Вот, нацепил что попало и побежал: даже не заметил, что там творится за окном, и понял то только когда ты меня окликнул.

Эллиот внимательно слушал, не перебивая, попутно подливал алкоголь в чашки и вспоминал происшествие, о котором пару недель назад шептались все подряд, за неимением лучших сплетен. Прокрутив слова Энди в голове, он небрежно спросил:

— Снова захотел?

— А… Чтоб меня, — Энди вздохнул и покачал жидкость в чашке, — Всё-таки ляпнул лишнего. Надеялся, что ты не заметишь.

— У нас небольшое сообщество, Энди. К сожалению, чужие тайны у всех на слуху. Я не могу быть полностью убежден, но догадываюсь, о ком ты говоришь…

Энди провёл рукой по лицу, задерживая пальцы у виска:

— Давай хоть мы не будем перемывать Шейну кости. К тому же, теперь я уверен, что он у себя, видит сейчас десятый сон. Это я тут бегаю как полоумный.

— Я хотел лишь отметить, что ты беспокоился, на то есть причины, которые мы опустим. Это нормально — беспокоиться за близких тебе людей.

Эллиоту показалось, что после произнесенной фразы Энди ему подмигнул, но из-за спадающих на глаза прядей и бликов света было сложно сказать, так ли это на самом деле.

— Мы не близки, я его едва знаю: перекидывались парой фраз, с ним просто общаться. Но оно не важно, саморазрушение везде одно.

— Прошу прощения, не могу не спросить. С Шейном просто общаться? Мы говорим об одном и том же человеке?

— Шейну плевать, как я говорю. По большей части и на то что скажу. Никакой отдачи, а с ней всегда непросто: ты мог уже заметить насколько. В то же время, это причина, по которой нам не стать друзьями. По крайней мере, пока он не разберётся с тем, что ему вообще нужно.

— А ты хочешь? — Энди поднял голову, и Эллиот торопливо пояснил, — В целом, Энди, ты не производишь впечатление человека, который хочет сходиться с людьми из Долины.

— Я могу то же самое сказать о тебе. И о большинстве здесь живущих. Поэтому каждый и выбирает поселиться вдали от мегаполиса.

— Верно, — Эллиот поджал губы и решительно произнес, — Хотя я надеялся услышать другой ответ.

— Тогда спроси прямо «что с тобой не так?», — пожал плечами Энди и откинулся на спинку стула. Он пристально смотрел за плечо Эллиоту, и тот даже подумал повернуться, чтобы увидеть причину столь повышенного внимания, но Энди снова заговорил, — А хотя знаешь что, давай поспорим.

— Поспорим? — удивлённо сказал Эллиот, приподняв брови, — И в чём заключается спор?

— Ты наверняка уже объяснил себе моё поведение, поэтому поделись. Если окажешься прав, то с меня хороший подарок. Ну, хороший в моём понимании тот, который тебе точно понравится.

— Вот как. Интересно. А если я ошибусь?

— Тогда подарок уже с тебя. Как видишь, всё равноценно. Так что, забились?

Затея со спором казалась столь же нелепой, сколь и весёлой, поэтому Эллиот согласно кивнул и сказал:

— Только дай мне минутку на размышления.


End file.
